Horo Horo no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Perona }} The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts, making the user a . It was eaten by Perona. The powers of the fruit were first demonstrated by one of Perona's ghosts spying on the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was not until much later that the fruit itself was actually named. Etymology *"Horo" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. *In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives its user the ability to produce ghosts known as Hollows which they can control. These Hollows come in different forms, which are all immune to physical attacks. The most basic of these forms are the Negative Hollows; should a person have a Negative Hollow pass through them or vice versa, they will immediately fall on their knees and become very negative about themselves, sometimes to the point of wanting to commit suicide. Perona also uses the Negative Hollows to gather information from different areas. Though the power of the Negative Hollows is seemingly impossible to overcome or resist no matter how hardened one's spirit is, it cannot affect anyone who is originally pessimistic about themselves; this was demonstrated when several of Perona's Negative Hollows passed through Usopp, who, due to being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them. In fact, the third time Perona tried it on him, with four ghosts instead of one, Usopp's negativity caused their power to backfire on Perona and her Negative Hollows, resulting in them collapsing in negativity instead. She can also produce small round ghosts called Mini Hollows or large round ghosts called Toku Hollows , which have the ability to create shockwave explosions. The strength of the explosions is directly proportional to the size of the ghost; the larger the ghost, the more powerful the explosion. Should Perona wish to, she can link her consciousness to many Negative Hollows in order to create her Ghost Network, which she uses to gather information about events occurring on Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghosts, change size, fly, and is intangible. However, in order to use either of these abilities, Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit, the only way to harm Perona is to injure her defenseless, unconscious body. After the timeskip, Perona can use some of the powers formerly exclusive to her astral projection, such as flight, without leaving her body. Other than that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Soldier Zombies, can have a distinct advantage when fighting them. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information-gathering and surveillance system called the in order to monitor the events occurring on Thriller Bark. In addition to her usual Negative Hollows, Perona can also use her Devil Fruit powers to create explosive ghosts of varying sizes that she can use to physically injure her opponents. Another ghost she can create looks exactly like her and can float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of Perona's consciousness, which allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. Techniques with a Negative Hollow.]] * : Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, making them very negative and depressed about themselves as long as the person was not already very negative to begin with. This technique was first witnessed being used against Monkey D. Luffy, Franky, and Roronoa Zoro in the Dead Forest, but was not named until Perona used it to prevent Luffy from escaping the Mysterious Four. :* : Perona sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. This technique is only named in the anime. It called Quadruple Negative Attack: Negative Hollows in the FUNimation dub. * : Perona's spirit leaves her body. While in this form, she can fly and is intangible and immune to harm like a ghost, while also being able to produce other ghosts. While this allows her to attack her opponent without them being able to retaliate, it also makes her body unconscious and immobile, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. Therefore, Perona must leave her physical body somewhere secure and far way from the enemy beforehand. This technique was seen during her fight with Usopp. This technique was never named in the manga or anime, but was named in the videogame One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. * : Perona creates miniature, rotund ghosts the size of her palm and attaches them to her opponent. This technique was first witnessed being used against Usopp. :* : After attaching her Mini Hollows to an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is powerful enough to create a sizeable crater in a stone wall. This was first witnessed being used against Usopp. * : Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollows and attaches it to her opponent by having it bite them. In the Viz Manga, this is called Special Hollow. These ghosts appear to be somewhat tangible, as one managed to lift Usopp off the ground with its mouth. :* : Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Toku Hollow, causing a massive explosion. This was first witnessed being used against Usopp. * : Claimed by Perona's subordinates to be her strongest combo, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Toku Hollow. This was first witnessed being used against Bartholomew Kuma, who prevented Perona from completing the attack by "pushing" her to Kuraigana Island, leaving its full power and effects unknown. Video Game Techniques * |Gosuto Masukurēdo|literally meaning "Ghost Dance"}}: Perona depresses enemies with Negative Hollows before sending them all flying by detonating a Toku Hollow. It is one of Perona's special moves, and requires one special gauge to perform. It is referred to as Spirit Dance in the English version game's menu in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, though its correct name appears in the English version game's menu in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. First appeared in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. * ・エクスポローション|Asutoraru Ekusuporōshon}}: Perona creates a huge astral projection of her upper body, which rises from the ground and creates a giant Toku Hollow that unleashes a giant explosion on nearby enemies. It is one of Perona's special moves and requires two special gauges to perform. First appeared in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Trivia *This Devil Fruit's name is a reminiscent of Perona's signature laughter, "Horohorohoro". She shares this attribute with Edward Newgate and his Gura Gura no Mi ("Gurararara"), Streusen and his Kuku Kuku no Mi ("Kukukuku") and (non-canonically) Breed and his Peto Peto no Mi ("Petotototo"). *The astral projection power of this fruit is similar to that of Brook's Yomi Yomi no Mi. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Perona can inflict a unique status effect that depresses enemies by using certain attacks or combos. While her opponents are under this status effect, Perona can use her Unique Action to have one of her ghosts pick up the affected enemy and inflict heavy damage on them. However, like in the manga and anime, Usopp possesses an immunity to this status effect. Additionally, powerful enemies (such as Captains, Bosses, and named characters) require more Negative status-inducing attacks to inflict the status effect on them. **Interestingly, both games imply that the user's astral projection is capable of depressing people as well. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Usopp loses his immunity to Negative Hollows as a side effect of being under the influence of the Frenzy Dial, which removes his pessimistic nature. Perona was pleased by this, as it gave her a chance to get revenge on him, despite being allied with the Straw Hat Pirates at the time and currently helping them free Robin and Usopp from Blackbeard's control due to his possession of the Control Dial (which can control anyone under the Frenzy Dial's influence). However, this side effect was only temporary as Perona's repeated Negative Hollow attacks on Usopp ultimately ended up restoring him to his true negative self (by restoring his normal pessimistic attitude which he lacked while under the Frenzy Dial's influence), ironically allowing regaining his former immunity while at the same time freeing him from Blackbeard's control. **Usopp's loss of immunity can be seen during gameplay, as he can be affected by Negative Hollows while under the effects of the Frenzy Dial's fog. *The fruit can be considered an inverse of the Kobu Kobu no Mi, which instead encourages its targets and strengthens their fighting spirit. References External Links *Ghost – Wikipedia article about ghosts in general. *Pessimism – Wikipedia article about Pessimism. *Astral projection – Wikipedia article on Astral projection. Site Navigation ca:Horo Horo no Mi fr:Horo Horo no Mi it:Horo Horo pl:Duch-Duchowoc Category:Paramecia